


trigger words

by kingmicky101



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Crushes, peter goofed, stupiid fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: peter just wanted to vent to someone the only person around was bucky but he's cool now right? nothing wrong with a little chat....or is there? peter accidentally uses james' trigger words.





	trigger words

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is stupid and i am tired. does his trigger words even work in english? i can't remember.....

"Hey uhhh Mr Barnes sir? do you mind if I just...vent for a bit? there's just a lot on my mind...."  
Bucky was confused as hell of all the people to go to why him?...oh right everyone else was out on their missions and it was just Peter, Jarvis, and himself...well can't back out now...  
"um sure kid lay it on me I guess?"  
"ok so see there's this girl I've been LONGING for like all year she has this beautiful RUSTED hair she's SEVENTEEN just like me and whenever she's around it's like a new DAYBREAK you know? and it feels like i'm in a FURNACE and my heart beats NINE times faster but I feel like my feelings are just BENIGN and with HOMECOMING in just ONE day it just hit me like a FREIGHT CAR! you know?.....uh Mr Barnes?....Bucky?"  
the man had gone eerily quiet during his spiel and his face was pretty blank  
"Bucky? you there?"  
suddenly his head turned and in a monotonous voice he said  
"ready to comply" in German... Peter was pretty confused till he realised  
"OH SHIT AHH mind my language sorry!! ahh oh god, I need to get Steve here..."  
"ready to retrieve Steve rogers" Bucky said standing up and heading out the room  
"oh wait NOOO GOD NO OH SHIT!!" Peter yelled as he left the room behind Bucky...god this is so stupid. he should have just spoke to Karen....


End file.
